All Hallows Eve
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka is trying to explain Halloween to Helena who just refuses to grasp the finer points of why scaring children is fun. HG Wells shares a spooky tale from Victorian era London. Spookiness, silliness and kissing.  Ensemble story. Myka/HG Wells est.
1. Trick or Treat

**Part 1: Trick or Treat**

"So you're saying that this is absolutely normal behavior?" HG asked for the second time, still not quite believing it.

Myka glanced at her before turning her eyes back on the dark road. "Yes Helena," she said patiently. "Halloween is for kids. They want to get spooked. It's fun."

"I think it's a terrible idea. Barbaric," HG huffed again. "Scaring sweet innocent children like that. Horrid behavior," she said and folded her arms.

Myka chuckled. "Well those sweet innocent little children might play tricks on you unless you bribe them with candy," she teased.

HG shot her a sharp look. "What kinds of tricks?"

"Well, I remember TP-ing someone's house as a teenager," Myka said a little embarrassed. Truth be told, she had not been the instigator, only one of the tagalongs.

"You did?" HG said surprised. "I would never have taken you for such a hooligan."

Myka laughed. "It's Halloween, Helena, people expect things to happen. They don't get too mad about it."

"Well I for one would've been very upset to have toilet paper in my trees and bushes," she huffed. "Barbarians," she muttered.

"So you're saying that you had no scary holidays in England growing up?" she asked curious.

HG looked at her for a long moment. Myka glanced over and raised an eyebrow at the strange look on HG's face. "What?"

"Myka, we didn't need scary holidays. We had enough real events happening to cure us for a very long time."

"Like what?" Myka wanted to know.

"The Whitechapel Murders for one," HG said softly.

"Jack the Ripper?" Myka said surprised.

"Mm hmm."

Myka glanced at her again. "You were actually there when it happened?"

"Don't sound like it was something amazing. It wasn't. It was dreadful. All of London was in panic. And those poor women," she covered her mouth with her hand. "Dreadful, I tell you."

Myka reached out and put a comforting hand on HG's thigh. She smiled when HG took it and squeezed it hard.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Helena," she said honestly.

"I know," she whispered. "You know, it's been over a hundred years since those murders, but it feels like it was only yesterday. It happened in the autumn of 1888. It started out being a wonderful year. I was living in London, away from my father. I was free for the first time in my life. I attended all sorts of intellectually challenging events. I made new friends, hosted parties, and found love. Everything was lovely until those murders happened," she said sadly.

Myka didn't know what to say so she just held her hand, trying to comfort her. Finally HG seemed to shake her uneasiness. She smiled at Myka.

"Thank you for listening darling."

"Any time hon," Myka said softly. She turned onto the long driveway leading up to Leena's. As they approached the house they noticed that something was different. There were torches lined up along the driveway. Myka parked and they got out. HG moved closer to Myka.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Myka looked around. A couple of old gravestones were seen through the mist on their left. The porch was covered in spider web and dead leaves. She jumped when she heard HG scream.

"Claudia!" she cried out and ran towards a body sticking out from under one of the bushes.

Myka took off after her. They stopped short by the body of their young colleague. Claudia's sneakers were covered in blood and her torso was one gaping hole. Blood and entrails were in a dark puddle next to her. HG started to bend down when they noticed movement on their left. HG grabbed Myka's hand in an iron grip as a tall dark creature approached. His cape fluttered in the light breeze. It was a man, she realized by his size and the top hat he was wearing.

HG took a step backwards pulling Myka with her. She placed herself between Myka and the creature. She gasped when she saw him raise his arm, a knife in his hand. She screamed.

"It's him," she whispered. "It's Jack the Ripper." She turned and pushed Myka forward. "Run!" she cried out.

The door creaked and they heard footsteps on the porch. Leena suddenly appeared surrounded by wispy mist, or at least it looked like Leena, except for that she was covered in blood and her eyes were glowing. HG screamed again. She pulled at Myka's hand. Myka was frozen in place just staring at Leena.

"Myka, move!" HG cried out and pulled her hand. She reached for her gun as the man hovered behind Myka, the knife raised high to strike. Myka finally burst into action.

"Helena, no!" she cried out and grabbed her gun arm.

"Myka, let go. He's going to kill you," HG screamed frantically and tried to get her arm free. Then suddenly the floodlights were turned on and she saw Pete's face grinning at her. He lowered his arm and put the knife back in its place.

"Gotcha!" he said and laughed.

HG turned as she heard Claudia laughing behind her. Claudia was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. She looked at Myka and saw her grin. "You knew about this," she said accusingly.

Myka bit her lip and nodded. "Happy Halloween honey."

HG glared at her, and without a word she stomped up the stairs and disappeared inside.

Pete looked at Myka and shrugged. "What's with her?" he said confused.

Myka started to worry that they had actually overdone it. "Later Pete," she said and took off after HG.

Claudia walked over and high fived Pete. "Awesome dude," she said and grinned.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka peeked into the living room. No sign of HG. She ran down the hall to the kitchen. It was empty. Realizing that HG must have gone upstairs she ran towards the stairs and quickly made her way to the second floor. She noticed that her door was slightly ajar. She peeked inside. It was empty. She slowly approached HG's closed door, and knocked gently. No response. She frowned. "Helena?" she called out softly.

"Go away," she said from inside.

Myka opened the door and entered. She was surprised to see HG curled up in a fetal position on the bed. She closed the door behind her and quickly crossed the room and sat down on the bed. She heard HG sniffle and realized that she was crying. She lay down and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I'm so sorry Helena. I didn't realize that it would upset you this much."

HG sniffled. "You have no idea," she whispered.

Myka kissed her hair, gently rubbing her back. "It was just meant to be for fun," she said softly.

HG pulled back and looked at her. "For fun? What's wrong with you lot?" she asked heatedly.

Myka felt awful. She had no idea HG would react this strongly. "I really am sorry sweetie," she whispered.

"Well you better have some treat in mind for me, or tricks will be played on you," HG said and glared at her.

Myka laughed. "You want a treat?"

HG nodded.

Myka leaned closer and brushed her lips against HG's. "How's that?" she mumbled against HG's lips.

"A good start darling," HG whispered.

Myka deepened the kiss and felt HG respond as their tongues caressed each other. She felt HG tremble in her arms.

"So movie night is out of the question tonight then?" Myka asked with a sad smile.

HG smiled at her. "That's all right darling. I'm not a complete killjoy, you know. I assume that we are to watch another charming sample of gruesome unspeakable deeds?"

Myka chuckled. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

HG shook her head. "Tomorrow night I think I'll pick the entertainment."

Myka was intrigued. "And what would that be?"

HG smirked. "I'll tell you the real story about Jack the Ripper. About the dark deeds happening in Whitechapel in the autumn of 1888, and why Jack the Ripper was never found," she said in a voice so cold it chilled Myka to the bones. She stared at HG.

"Myka darling, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said and chuckled.

Myka cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, you sounded pretty scary there for a moment."

HG smiled at her. "I'm a story teller Myka. It's part of the job."

Myka grinned at her and nodded. "I suppose it is. Well if that is any indication, I think we might be in for a real treat."

HG laughed and kissed her softly. "We should probably go downstairs before they start wondering where we are."

Myka nodded and nuzzled HG's neck. "I guess, though I'd rather stay here and give you your _treat_," she mumbled as she nibbled on HG's neck.

HG sighed softly. She stretched happily and pulled Myka closer. "I think it will be something to look forward to afterwards."

Myka laughed and rolled off the bed. She held out her hand to HG.

HG looked at Myka as they walked towards the stairs. "You are holding my hand the entire time," she said firmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby," Myka said and kissed her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

HG held Myka's hand in a tight grip. She shrieked and jumped as Dracula appeared out of nowhere. Myka hugged her closer.

Pete chuckled and glanced at them. He winked at Myka and wiggled his eyebrows. "Good movie, huh?" he said and grinned.

Myka made a face at him. She knew she didn't need to have Helena suffer through a horror movie just to hold her. Still it was pretty nice how she clung to her. Then suddenly HG jumped and shrieked again. Myka looked confused at her. HG wasn't looking at her but at Claudia.

"Claudia," she said sternly. "Don't do that."

Claudia looked a little remorseful as she withdrew her straying hand that had spooked HG. "Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention. It's scary all right," she said and her chin trembled a little under HG's harsh stare. HG sighed and pulled away from Myka. She wrapped her arms around Claudia and hugged her protectively. "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I'm a little jumpy tonight."

Claudia grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. "Thanks," she whispered.

Myka smiled at them. If she was Claudia's substitute for a sister, HG had quickly become a mother substitute. She caressed HG's hair and pulled her to her until the three of them were comfortably snuggled up together with HG in the middle.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Will you be all right?" HG asked softly and caressed Claudia's hair.

"I'll be fine. It was just a dumb movie," Claudia said and shrugged. "I'll sleep with the lights on," she added with a smirk.

HG chuckled. "Good girl. And remember, if you get scared, you come find me, all right?" she said seriously and hugged Claudia.

"Aw, HG, I'm nineteen, not five," she protested, but secretly enjoyed the feeling of someone looking out for her.

HG kissed her cheek and gently pinched her nose. "I know that darling, but humor me and pretend that you need me," she said and smiled.

Claudia hugged her tight. "I do need you HG," she whispered and then scampered off down the hall to her room. HG chuckled and shook her head.

"Coming honey?" Myka asked.

HG turned and took the offered hand. "Absolutely. There's no way I'm sleeping alone tonight. I know I'm going to have nightmares."

Myka chuckled. "I know the best way of treating nightmares," she murmured in HG's ear. She laughed when she felt HG shiver.

To be continued...


	2. The Tale of Jack the Ripper

**The Tale of Jack the Ripper**

...

...

**ACT 1**

**_The Staging_**

HG smiled, extremely pleased with herself. She chuckled to herself as she quickly checked all her props one last time. This was going to be fun. She kneeled to put another log on the fire when she heard voices behind her.

"I swear Pete, I'll hurt you," Myka said annoyed.

"Oh Mykes, I'm so scared," he taunted her. HG smirked and counted silently to ten; one, two, three… "Ouch! Dude, that hurt," Pete exclaimed. HG chuckled and gracefully rose from her kneeling position.

"You're such a girl Pete," Myka muttered around the Twizzler in her mouth.

He glared at her. "You're just mean."

She grinned. "You had five," she said without any hint of remorse. "Five cookies Pete. These last two are mine."

HG walked by her and took a cookie from her plate. She gave Myka a devilish grin and winked at her.

"Hey!" Myka said surprised, but then laughed. "You could've asked."

HG tilted her head and smiled at her. "Why? It was for me, wasn't it?"

Myka smiled a bit shyly and nodded. "Yeah," she said softly

HG bowed her head. "My point entirely," she said smugly and nibbled on the cookie. "Oh, this is quite delicious," she said surprised.

"Good," Pete said surly. "I would've hated for it to go to waste."

She smiled at him and gently patted his stomach. "We're just watching out for you. Can't have you turn into…" she thought for a moment. "What's that charming little fellow's name? The little white one with the hat."

"The Pillsbury doughboy!" Claudia exclaimed from over by the door, and bent over laughing. "HG you're killing me."

Pete made a face at her. "Good, because then I don't have to," he muttered.

Claudia peered up at him and burst out laughing again. "HG, you're wicked funny."

Pete quickly crossed the room and grabbed her. For once Claudia wasn't fast enough. He held her up high and she shrieked. "Pete! Let me down you big ape."

Pete grinned. "That kind of language will get you nowhere _nerd_."

"Nerd!" she squealed. She started to kick and he put her down but held her in a head lock. He started to rub his fist on her head. She shrieked again. "No! Not a noogie!"

"Take it back," he growled.

"Never!" she said firmly and stomped on his foot as she leaned forward trying to get away from his hand messing with her hair. He howled, but didn't let go of her. "Hey, Pete," she said and chuckled. "Your fly is open. I can see your Spidy uns."

He let go of her and covered his privates as she scampered across the room and hid behind HG. He turned his back at them and looked down. His pants were fine and his zipper closed. "You sneaky little…" he said and turned around.

Claudia bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She grabbed HG's arm as he advanced on her. "HG, help," she pleaded.

HG laughed and shook her head. "You got yourself into this one all on your own. How will you ever learn if I bail you out of every tricky situation?"

"How about just this once? You know you kind of set me up," Claudia said quickly.

HG smiled at her and then turned to the advancing Pete. She folded her arms and looked at him. Her smile changed into an almost feral grin and her eyes closed slightly. He stopped and stared at her. "HG?" he said a little hesitant.

"Yes?" Her voice was deeper than usual. He swallowed.

"Don't do anything you would regret," he said and laughed a little nervously.

She opened and closed her hands a couple of times and then flexed her arms. "Now why would I do that?" she drawled. "You have deserved everything that I've ever done to you," she growled and took a step closer to him.

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you," he said and smiled.

She laughed out loud. "Hurt me? I don't think you could, even if you tried to, dear boy" she said smugly.

His eyebrows shot up and he smirked at her. "Now, that's a dare," he said and pointed at her.

She was so fast he didn't know what hit him until it was too late. She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "Hasen't anyone ever told you that it is very bad taste to point a finger at a lady?" she growled.

He chuckled. "Lady? I don't see no lady… ow, ow," his smirk disappeared as she twisted his arm.

"You were saying?"

"Come on HG. I wasn't going to hurt her. You know that."

HG let go of him and patted his shoulder. "Good man, Pete," she said and then screamed when he grabbed her. He had her arms in a tight grip behind her and he held her in a way that her feet barely touched the floor. "Let. Me. Down," she growled.

"You're a lightweight HG. I think I could hold you with just one arm," he teased.

"Neanderthal," she muttered.

Myka burst out laughing. "Come on you guys. It's been fun watching the show, but I really want to hear Helena tell the story," she said and shook her head at them. "You two can play this little game later. Or even better, save it for tomorrow night."

Pete let go of HG and took a couple of steps away from her just in case. It appeared to have been a wise decision based on the glare she shot him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Leena joined them and they all took their seats: Pete and Claudia on the couch with Myka in the middle; and Leena on their left in her favorite chair. HG smiled at them as she lit the candles before turning off the main lights. She stood in front of the fireplace facing them. Hands clasped behind her back she rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I want to tell you the tale about the gruesome deeds that happened in the Whitechapel district of London in the fall of 1888. I was 22 years old and thought that the world was mine to play in. I believed that I had everything, and lived in this bubble of perfect bliss. Little did I know that heartbreak, sorrow and fear were lingering right around the corner. Waiting, watching, and ready to strike its next innocent victim."

She slowly moved around the room as she spun her tale. In the beginning they tried to follow her with their eyes, but as she weaved in and out of darkness they soon realized that it was fruitless. Instead they focused on her spellbinding voice as she pulled them deeper and deeper into the void.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**ACT 2 **

**_Evil Roams the Streets of Whitechapel_**

"Poor Catherine screamed as the blade descended on her," HG whispered. She saw Claudia jump at the sound of a knife slashing through flesh. Claudia looked around searching for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. "Ten, twenty, thirty times did the knife cut into her body. She was long dead by the time the final blow landed," she said into Pete's ear. He jumped. She chuckled and moved over to the fireplace. Holding onto the mantle she looked into the dancing flames for a moment. "He left her there, bleeding on the dirty, slimy cobblestones. A rat sniffed her cooling body, but scampered off as someone approached. There was screaming and people came running. Poor Catherine didn't see them. One glassy eye staring into nothingness, the other one cut through the eye lid."

She turned and looked at them. Four faces stared at her in the faint light, spellbound by her horrific story. "People were hovering around her, eager to get a glimpse of the gruesome scene. Everyone but for one lone figure, who silently followed the retreating dark menace; always staying hidden in the shadows, knowing that if the murderer knew he was followed, it could mean instant death."

Claudia leaned forward, gripping the pillow in her lap. "What about the lantern?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that darling," HG said and smiled at her. She walked by her and gently caressed her cheek. "The last victim, Mary Jane Kelly, was about your age, you know," she growled from behind her as her hand closed around Claudia's neck.

Claudia shrieked and jumped. HG let go of her. Claudia move closer to Myka, grabbing her hand.

"The killer disappeared into a nondescript dark building. Realizing that the chase had come to an end, the follower stopped. Recognizing where they were and what it meant, the dark figure once again disappeared into the night."

In the cover of darkness HG slowly removed her boots without a sound. On silent feet she moved behind them until she was standing in front of them, but still hidden in complete darkness. She reached for a candle and held it in front of her so it illuminated her face and nothing else. They jumped when they saw her.

"God Helena," Myka exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Pete asked fascinated.

She grinned at them. She knew that she had succeeded when she saw their shocked faces. It was an expression that she had perfected many years ago. The face of evil. She laughed. Her laughter, so sinister and cold sounded strange even to her ears. She touched the trap with her foot and an object fell from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the floor. Claudia shrieked. Myka pulled up her feet and stared in horror at the object. In the middle of the floor was a bloody knife.

"They never found him, but after Mary Jane Kelly, the murders stopped," HG continued. "They searched high and low for the murder weapon, but it was never retrieved. Some think it ended up in the Thames, others believe that it still exists, just waiting for the right person to pick it up, continuing his legacy," she whispered and blew out the candle, again disappearing into darkness. She moved around so she was behind them. She reached out and gently touched Myka's neck. She screamed and jumped.

"Such a lovely neck," she murmured.

"Helena?" Myka said, her voice shaking. She reached out in the dark, but no one was there. Then suddenly HG was standing over the knife in the middle of the room. "So easy," she mumbled as if talking to herself. "All I have to do is wrap my fingers around its handle and I would feel its power, its need for blood, course through my veins," she whispered and kneeled down. She reached out to take the knife.

"No!" they all cried out. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Perhaps not," she said and bowed her head. She moved over to the chair by the door and sat down. Even without shoes she looked as regal as ever with her legs crossed and her arm nonchalantly slung over the armrest. "Some believe that he never died. That he is still out there, moving silently through the darkness of the night; striking innocent victims," she continued.

She pushed a button on the device in her pocket and a flame flared up in the fireplace, startling them. As their eyes were facing the fire she pulled a hidden string and triggered the other trap she had set. The table started to rattle and they stared at it. The small box on the table fell down on the floor and opened. Myka screamed as a finger fell out. A woman's finger.

HG just smiled. "Of course, that is only a story to scare misbehaving children with," she said lightly. She looked into the fire, a faraway look on her face. "Still few people wander the deserted streets in Whitechapel after dark. There's a presence there. A dark, sinister feeling of evil surrounds visitors even to this day." She reached out and turned on the lamp on the side table. She smiled at their white faces.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**ACT 3**

**_The Ripper's Fate_**

"So what happened to him?" Claudia asked. "And who was the person following him?"

HG just smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

Claudia gaped. "You? You followed Jack the Ripper?"

Myka laughed a little nervously. "Helena, you're joking right?" she looked at the objects on the floor and realized that the finger might actually be real. She stared at HG in shock. "Right?" she said louder.

HG sighed. "No Myka. I did follow him. I just wish that I had been faster. Perhaps poor Mary would have survived, had I been able to stop him in time," she said sadly.

"Wow!" Pete said impressed.

"Helena, tell us," Myka demanded.

HG looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked seriously. "Are you sure that you want to forever live with the knowledge of this evil?"

"Yes damn it!" Myka said angrily.

HG sighed. "It was just an unfortunate series of events that led me to stumble upon him," she admitted sadly. "You see Mary Jane Kelly was a dear friend," she whispered. She heard them gasp and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was thankful that they did not say anything.

"I first met her in the winter of1887. She was introduced to me at an event at an acquaintance's house. Mary was charming, a beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes," she said and smiled at the fond memory. "We were close for a little while, but lost touch over the following months. I next saw her in the early autumn of 1888. I was concerned about how she was living in the dangerous and promiscuous world of Whitechapel, and tried to talk her into coming to stay with me. She refused," she said and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment. "It was because of fear for Mary's life that I volunteered for that mission, arguing that I was best suited for it since I'm a woman," she finally admitted.

"Oh God, Helena," Myka said softly and started to get up. HG held up a hand stopping her advance. "We were fairly certain that an artifact was involved."

"The lantern," Claudia whispered. Then she realized that HG had not known that. "You could've been killed HG," she gasped.

HG smiled at her. "It appears that it was not my fate to die on a cold, hard cobblestone street in Whitechapel," she said emotionless.

Claudia shivered. "Still, I'm getting chills just thinking about how close you came to looking into the lantern."

HG sighed. "It's all right darling. No need to worry. I'm right here and have no plans on dying anytime soon."

Claudia smiled a little shaky smile at her.

"Come on HG, then what happened?" Pete asked impatiently.

"I followed him to the Whitechapel mortuary," she continued. As I now knew where his lair was, I decided to pursue him in open daylight."

Myka nodded relieved. "Sounds like a good plan," she mumbled.

HG nodded. "I found out who he was. Unfortunately other events prevented me from stopping Mary's murder. I was so close, but not close enough. I knew she was dead the moment I saw her body on the street. There was nothing I could do for her anymore, except catch her killer. This time I followed him inside the mortuary. He attacked me in blind rage when he realized that I was a woman. That however was his mistake. Where he fought in blind rage, I planned every move, every strike. Soon he was on the floor, broken, but alive."

Claudia shivered. HG had the same look on her face as when she had described torturing the men who killed Christina. "Did you kill him?" she whispered.

HG hung her head. "I did," she finally whispered.

Myka and Pete gaped.

She looked up, her eyes black with anger. "I made one mistake. I thought he could feel pain."

Myka frowned. "I don't understand."

HG sighed. "As I leaned over his broken body telling him that he would never hurt another woman, I never saw the knife. I thought he wouldn't be able to reach it, much less wrap his broken fingers around it." She stood up and pulled up her shirt. Even in the faint light they could see the scar.

"He stabbed me," she said with gritted teeth. She let go of the shirt and moved over to the fireplace again. She needed to feel the heat to balance the chill that had its grip around her heart.

"I sank my knife into his dark heart and heard him gurgle as life left his body." She closed her eyes trying to purge the vision from her mind. "I put him in a casket meant for someone else and cleaned up as much as I could. It didn't matter anyway. It was a mortuary after all. Blood and gore was common place. Not until I was about to leave did I notice the lantern. I reached to pick it up when I felt the tingle. That's when I figured it out. I wrapped it, just like I had done with the knife, in the special artifact cloth we used back then and hid it under my cape before disappearing into the darkness of the night, taking the last traces of Jack the Ripper with me."

The room was silent. Myka was the first to move. She slowly approached HG and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I wish I'd known," she said softly. "We would never have played that joke on you the other day if I'd known."

HG nodded. "I try not to think about it, but it all happened around this time of year. So much evil," she whispered.

Myka turned her around and wrapped her arms around her again, hugging her close. She jumped when she felt another pair of arms around HG.

"I love you HG," Claudia said. "I can't believe that you got stabbed by Jack the Ripper's knife and lived, but I'm really glad you did. Live I mean," she whispered.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Pete said and made a face before wrapping his arms around all of them. "I don't care if it makes me a girl, but I love you guys," he muttered. He gently caressed HG's hair and saw her look up at him. "I'm sorry I went all Ripper on you yesterday HG," he said honestly. She smiled at him and nodded.

Leena took in the scene in front of her, basking in the strong emotions. The love in the room made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. She had not been scared during the events of the evening. She knew it was cheating a bit, but it's not like you can turn off seeing auras and feeling emotions if you're an empath.

HG's aura had been calm and excited, but not evil or sinister. She could tell that she was enjoying the experience, but not the crime itself. Her aura had remained the same up until the last part of the story when it had changed to something slightly darker. Now it was back to normal, maybe even a bit warmer and brighter than usual. She smiled when she felt HG's eyes on her. HG grinned and raised an eyebrow knowingly. She realized in that moment that HG Wells had truly become part of the family.

THE END


End file.
